Vergessene Wahrheiten
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Während des Krieges wird Lucius Malfoy gefangen genommen und verhört. Für drei Gryffindors bedeutet das eine schmerzhafte Begenung mit der Vergangheit. slash


Vergessene Wahrheiten

*****

by Toyo Malloy

****

Ich widme diese Geschichte „Lorelei Lee", einer Freundin die den HP fic's genauso verfallen ist wie ich!! Und dem HP Charakter, der immer maßlos unterschätzt und mit am meisten verachtet wird: Lucius Malfoy.

*****

Lucius Malfoy saß festgebunden auf dem einem unbequemen Stuhl in irgendeinem Zimmer in Hogwarts. Er hustete laut, denn seine „Gastgeber" hatten ihm gerade ein Glas Wasser mit Veritaserum vermischt die Kehle hinunter gezwungen. Als er seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle hatte schaute er ihnen ins Gesicht.

Vor ihm stand Harry Potter, Der Junge Der Lebt, und großer Anführer von Dumbledores Team zur Bekämpfung Voldemorts.  Der Junge war nun erwachsen und wirkte ernst und bitter. Lucius tat der Jung fast schon leid. Potter war wirklich ein Kind das keine Kindheit gehabt hatte.

Neben ihm stand Sirius Black, der sprichwörtliche Wolf im Schaafspelz. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. Lucius konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er so unvorsichtig gewesen war, sich ausgerechnet von Black fangen zu lassen. Er seufzte. Er konnte wetten Severus hätte über ihn gelacht, wenn er das noch miterlebt hätte.

Im Hintergrund hielt sich die erschöpfte Gestalt von Remus Lupin, dem Werwolf. Von den hier Anwesenden war Lupin der, den Lucius mit Abstand am sympathischsten fand. Obwohl das seinen Aufenthalt hier keinesfalls schöner gestaltete.

Lucius fragte sich warum Dumbledore nicht anwesend war. Vielleicht war sich der alte Hund zu fein um sich im gleichen Zimmer mit einem Todesser aufzuhalten.

„So…" sagte Black mit melodischer Stimme. Es war klar, dass dieses Verhör dem Gryffindor besonders Spaß machte. Lucius sah ihn gelangweilt an. „Jetzt wirst du uns erst einmal verraten wo Voldemorts Versteck ist."

„Im alten Haus seiner Familie, dem Riddle- Anwesen. Recht staubig dort, keine Hauselfen müsst ihr wissen. Tja, eben ein altes Mugglehaus…" sagte Lucius beiläufig. Die Tatsache, dass Lucius ihn nicht ernst nahm trieb Black auf die Palme.

„Red keinen Scheiß… und lüg uns nicht an." Schrie er auf. Lucius konnte nur lachen. 

„Was Black, so wenig Vertrauen in euer Veritaserum? Kann ich verstehen… ist ja auch nicht von Severus gemacht, da kann man nie sicher sein. Ihr Gryffindors seit schon immer Nieten in Zaubertränke gewesen." Black wollte gerade wieder anfangen loszubrüllen, als Potter ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Harry wusste genau das die Informationen die Lucius ihnen gab richtig waren. Das Veritaserum war von Hermine gebraut und Harry hatte vollstes Vertrauen in Hermines Können. Er ließ seine Augen über Lucius gleiten und versuchte die Wahrheit in seinen Worten zu erkennen, denn schließlich war die Wahrheit aus dem Mund eines Malfoy nicht etwas das man jeden Tag serviert bekam.  

„Ja, ja… Potter hier scheint mehr Vertrauen in das Zeug zu haben als du Black. Ich könnte wetten seine kleine Schlammblutfreundin hat es gebraut."  Noch bevor Lucius etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, kam schon der Schlag ins Gesicht. Lucius musste seine Augen abwenden, er fühlte wie das Blut seinen Mundwinkel hinab lief. 

„Wag es ja nicht noch eine mal so über Hermine zu reden, du mieses Stück Scheiße. Schleimigen Slytherins wie du sollte es noch nicht einmal erlaubt sein zu Atmen." Schrie Black aus und erhob seine Hand zu einem nächsten Schlag. 

„Beruhige dich Sirius!" es war das erste mal, dass sich Lupin zu Wort meldete. Lucius begann zu versehen warum Severus ihn immer ‚die Stimme der Vernunft' genannt hatte. Von den hier versammelten Gryffindor schien er mit Abstand der Intelligenteste zu sein. „Lass dich doch bitte nicht auf sein Niveau herab."

„Da spricht ‚die Stimme der Vernunft'…" bemerkte Lucius, er konnte sich ein Kichern kaum verkneifen, als er das schockierte Gesicht Lupins sah. *Der kleine Werwolf ist von der klugen Sorte. Hat Severus' Redewendung gleich erkannt.* Er begann sich wirklich köstlich zu amüsieren. 

„Na komm schon Potter…" stichelte Lucius, der in Potters Augen nur zu gut erkennen konnte, dass ihm eine Frage auf den Lippen brannte. „Ich weiß genau, dass dich da eine Frage quält. Stell sie jetzt, dann hast du absolute Gewissheit, denn du weißt genau, dass ich in Moment nicht Lügen kann."

Potter Augen funkelten. Black hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Patenkindes gelegt und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Potter leise. „Wo ist Draco?" 

Lupin blickte zu Boden. Lucius erkannte, dass der Werwolf mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte. Der Gesichtsausdruck Blacks hingegen war einfach überragend: verwirrt, beleidigt, entsetzt. Noch bevor er sich zu Wort melden konnte begann Lucius Potters Frage zu beantworten.

„Ich wusste, dass du DAS fragen würdest. Es ist ja klar, dass der Erbe Gryffindors sein Gewissen entlasten muss. Kann nicht leben mit der Schuld… du hoffst wohl, dass Draco ein braver kleiner Todesser geworden ist und dabei ist eine Schar von kleinen Slytherins in die Welt zu setzten, aber es tut mir wirklich leid dir zu sagen Potter, dass dein Hoffen umsonst war. Draco ist tot!" Lucius beobachtete fasziniert wie die Augen Potters größer wurden.

„Wie… Warum…?" stammelte er, aber Lucius, der immer noch unter dem starken Einfluss des Veritaserum stand, beantwortete die Fragen.

„Wie willst du wissen?! Ganz einfach: durch seinen eigenen Zauberstab und dem ‚Avada Kadavra' Fluch. Er hat sich vor über 9 Monaten in seinem Zimmer in Malfoy Manor umgebracht." Antwortete Lucius, der fühlen konnte wie der Schmerz über den Tod seines geliebten Sohnes, neu entfacht wurde. Potter war zurückgestolpert, seine Augen immer noch auf Lucius gerichtet. 

„Warum… das ist eine nette Frage, auf die du die Antwort eigentlich selbst wissen müsstest. Einen Monat nach seinem Abschluss von Hogwarts beschloss der Dunkle Lord, dass Draco Pansy Parkinson zur Wintersonnenwende, als Symbol der reinblütigen Ehe heiraten sollte. Die Zeremonie sollte nach den alten Riten stattfinden. Sie hätten Draco bis an sein Lebensende mit dieser Schlampe verbunden. Mein kleiner Drache war verzweifelt und immer noch verliebt in seine große Liebe aus Schultagen. Er sah keinen anderen Ausweg. Ich habe Draco immer all das gegeben was er wollte. Auch wenn es sein eigener Tod sein sollte. Ich griff nicht ein." 

Dieses Mal war es Potters Faust die auf Lucius Gesicht hinunterschnellte. Seine grünen Augen funkelten, als würde der Todesfluch aus ihnen heraussprühen.  

„Warum…" fauchte er die Hand fest um Lucius' Kragen gelegt. Lucius konnte nur würgend sprechen.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Draco so endet wie ich." Potters Hand verschwand von seinem Kragen. Lucius atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß aus eigener Hand, was es heißt an jemanden gebunden zu sein, den man nicht liebt. Ich wollte nicht, dass Draco dasselbe Schicksal durchmachen muss wie ich." Seine eisblauen Augen wandten sich zu Boden, bevor er ein weiteres Mal seine Stimme erhob. Dieses Mal war sie jedoch kalt und schmerzerfüllt.

„Das alles ist deine Schuld. Ich habe Draco von vornherein gesagt, er soll sich nicht mit dir einzulassen. Das du ihn im Endeffekt verraten und verkaufen würdest. Er hat dir vertraut und dich, trotz meiner Warnungen, geliebt. Und wofür? Damit du ihn nach dem Abschluss einfach wegwirfst, als wäre er Dreck?! Ich habe das aufgesammelt, was von ihm übrig geblieben war, habe jeden Tag gehofft, dass er sich wieder fangen würde. Doch er hatte nur dich im Kopf, Verteidigte dich trotz allem, bis zu dem Tag an dem deine Hochzeit mit der kleinen Weasley in der Zeitung stand. Danach war von meinem Sohn nicht mehr übrig. Voldemorts Hochzeitspläne, waren nur der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Jetzt frage ich dich: Wie konntest du das meinem Sohn antun?"        

Potter blickte fassungslos auf Lucius. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich ohne, dass er ein Wort hervorbrachte. Er kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Ich… ich…" stotterte er.

„Du bist genau wie dein Vater Potter! Ein Hurensohn durch und durch." Lucius' Worte waren wie Gift. „Ihr Potters habt schon immer geglaubt, dass ein Malfoy nur gut genug zum Ficken ist, aber nicht gut genug zum lieben. Hast du etwa die dämlichen Gerüchte über Draco geglaubt, dass er eine Schlampe wäre und alles mit ins Bett nehmen würde, was sich ihm anbot? Hast du das wirklich geglaubt, Potter? 

„Glaub mir, ich kannte meinen Sohn. Draco war unberührt, als er sich mit dir einließ und niemand hat ihn außer dir gehabt. Sei stolz Potter, du hast es wirklich geschafft einen Malfoy zu brechen. Aber eure Familie ist da recht begabt drin, so schneit es mir jedenfalls."

„Lass James aus der Sache raus, du Bastard." Schrie Black ihn an, während sein Patensohn mit Tränen in den Augen zu Boden sank. Lupin war sofort neben ihm. „Du verdienst es noch nicht einmal James' Namen aussprechen zu dürfen."

„Ich kann mir in diesem Fall sehr viel erlauben!" lachte Lucius. Blacks Fäuste schlugen wieder auf ihn ein. Der Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. 

„Sirius! Verdammt, hör auf!" schrie Potter, der immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen, auf dem Boden saß.

„Harry, du glaubst diesem Bastard doch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er seinen Sohn selbst umgebracht, weil er ihm Weg war, oder…"

„Sei Still!" Schrie Potter noch mal und Black verstummte. „Hermine hat das Veritaserum gebraut. Sie macht keine Fehler." Die grünen Augen fixierten Lucius. „Rede!"

„Wirst jetzt wohl neugierig nicht wahr." Lucius hustete. Er musste lachen obwohl sein Gesicht dadurch schmerzte. „Oh Potter du bist so naiv, dass es schon fast komisch ist. Aber doch irgendwie bemitleidenswert. Du merkst gar nicht, wenn die Leute um dich herum dich belügen und manipulieren. Dein Vater…." Er seufzte, diesen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen war immer noch zu schwer. „Der Perfekte Potter: perfekte Eltern, perfekte Freunde, perfekte Noten, perfekt im Quidditch… der perfekte Gryffindor. Weit gefehlt. 

„Dein Vater war genau so ein manipulierbarer Schwachkopf wie du. Fragst du dich nicht wie ich von den Gerüchten über das Image meines Sohnes wissen konnte? Ich weiß es, weil dieselben Gerüchte über mich erzählt wurden, als ich hier zur Schule ging. Dein Vater glaubte sie alle, was ihn aber trotzdem nicht davon abhielt mich bis zum Ende unserer Hogwarts- Ausbildung zu ficken. Ich habe deinen Vater geliebt, glaubte ihm, als er mir sagte, er würde mir helfen, mich vor Voldemort retten, aber es war alles nur schönes Gerede. Im Endeffekt verließ er mich für deine Mutter und schickte mich direkt in Voldemorts Arme. Entkommen war nicht möglich."  

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas über James erzählen??" schrie Black wieder aus voller Kehle. Dieses Mal war es Lupin, der ihn unterbrach.

„Er hat recht!" flüsterte der Werwolf. Black sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Was meinst du Remy?"

„James und er." Der Werwolf zeigte mit dem Finger auf Lucius „Ich habe sie einmal erwischt, in der Bibliothek, Ende der Sechsten. Ich habe James zur Rede gestellt. Er sagte, er hätte ein Verhältnis mit ihm. Er bat mich zu schweigen. Ich tat es…" 

„Was… James hätte nie…" Black stotterte. Potter weinte immer noch leise, seinen Kopf an Lupins Schulter gelehnt.  Lucius war sehr mit sich zufrieden.

„Geschockt was." Höhnte Lucius. Black Augen funkelten ihn an. „Aber der große Sirius Black war sich für uns Slytherins ja immer zu schade. Im Endeffekt warst du nämlich der Einzige aus eurer kleinen Gruppe, der uns widerstehen konnte. Darauf kannst du dir echt was einbilden. Pettigrew hat nach seinem Abschluss mit so vielen Todessern geschlafen, die kleine Hure, Potter spielte seine Spielchen mit mir und Lupin fand ja an unserem Severus seinen Gefallen. 

„Na, sag mir Black." Lucius wand seine spöttische Stimme an Black. „Wie ist das Gefühl zu wissen, dass die Liebe deines Lebens nie vollständig dir gehören wird. Ich kann das Gefühl sehr gut nachvollziehen, aber ich war schließlich, obwohl ich Slytherin bin, nicht so skrupellos, deswegen gleich Potters Mutter umzubringen." Lucius lächelte Potter zu. Black war erstarrt, denn sonst, da war sich der Slytherin sicher, hätte er wieder seine Fäuste zu spüren bekommen. 

„Sag mal Lupin. Mich würde mal interessieren, spürst du seinen Verlust?" fragte der blonde Slytherin mit künstlichem Interesse, denn er wusste die Antwort auf seine Frage mehr als genau. „Ich habe mal gelesen, dass der Lebensbund bei Werwölfen über den Tod hinausgeht. Fühlst du dich immer noch schuldig, wenn du dich in diesen Nächsten von Black vögeln lässt? Ertappst du dich noch dabei wie du seinen Namen stöhnst, während Black es dir besorgt? Spürst du Severus' Verlust??" fragte beinahe lächelnd. Die aufsteigenden Tränen in Lupins Augen amüsierten ihn sehr. „Oh ja, ich glaube du kannst es spüren.

„Willst du etwas wissen? Etwas, dass außer mir kein Lebender mehr weiß?" Lucius machte eine kleine Pause, so kam das Ganze dramatischer rüber. „Severus hat dich bis zum Schluss geliebt. Nach dir war er mit niemandem mehr zusammen. Sev war immer sehr redselig, wenn er betrunken war. Der Trottel hätte dich haben können. Du warst nicht so wie Potter, nein. Aber er war schon immer zu ehrenvoll für einen Slytherin gewesen. Dieser Eifersuchtsakt von Black kam ihm nur recht, dich von ihm wegzutreiben, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sein Vater ihn zwingen würde Todesser zu werden. Er wollte immer nur das Beste für seinen kleinen Engel. Selbst wenn es hieß dich direkt in Blacks Arme zu treiben." Lucius seufzte dramatisch…

„Er war ein genauso hoffnungsloser Romantiker wie mein Sohn." Er seufzte erneut. Er blickte in die Runde und der Anblick dem er begegnete war bittersüß. Black war zurückgewichen und sein Gesicht war aschfahl. In seinen Augen war etwas das Lucius sehr erfreute: ‚Angst'! Angst seinen Geliebten an ein Gespenst zu verlieren, Angst vor der Einsamkeit und Angst vor Zurückweisung.

Potters Augen waren rot und feucht. Doch in sein Gesicht hatte sich etwas zu der Trauer dazugemischt: Verwunderung. Wahrscheinlich hatte Potter nie über Severus als ein lebendes Wesen nachgedacht, dacht Lucius und rümpfte die Nase.

Lupin stand unter Schock. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und die Tränen schienen in Bächen zu fließen! Sein Blick fixierte nichts, sondern schienen durch alles und jeden hindurch zusehen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich,  als ob er flüstern würde, doch seine Worte war nicht zu hören. 

Plötzlich stand Lupin auf. Seine Augen immer noch völlig bezugslos. Vergessen war Potter, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß. Lupin stolperte Richtung Tür. Black sah ihn voller Angst an, er streckte seine Hand nach seinem Geliebten aus, doch als er ihn an der Schulter berührte, wurde seine Hand von Lupin weg geschlagen. Schmerz war deutlich in Blacks Augen zu erkennen. 

„Remy…" flüstere Black. „Remy, was ist mit dir?" Doch Lupin sah ihn nicht. Er ging weiter zur Tür sein Geflüster wurde lauter, so das alle ihn hören konnten.

„Severus… mein Sev… warum hast du mich verlassen… Sev, mein Herz…"brabbelte Lupin vor sich her, während er die Tür öffnete. Black versuchte ihn auf zuhalten, doch Lupin warf ihn mit einem lässigen Schwung seines Armes and die Wand, trotzdem schien er ihn weder gesehen noch erkannt zu haben. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihn.

Lucius fand es immer wieder faszinierend wie stark ein Werwolf kurz vor dem Vollmond war.

„Du…" knurrte eine Stimme. Lucius sah zu Black hinüber, der sich an der Wand hochrappelte. „Du Bastard das ist alles deine Schuld…" Black zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Gefesselten. „Ich werde dich umbringen…" flüsterte er.

„Geh Sirius!" sagte Potter leise, immer noch am Boden. Er hatte sich gegen eine Wand gelehnt und seine Knie angezogen, doch seine Stimme hatte eine Härte, die keine Widerrede zuließ. „Lauf ihm nach Sirius. Wenn du hier bleibst haben sie bald wirklich einen Grund dich nach Askaban zu bringen."

„Harry… ich…"

„Hau einfach ab Sirius." Schrie Potter. Nur Sekunden später hörte man erneut die Tür in Schloss fallen. 

Lucius überlegte, wo Lupin wohl hingegangen war. Wahrscheinlich zum Hogwarts- Friedhof am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Severus' Grab war in der 9ten Reihe, zwischen dem von Cedric Diggory und Arabella Figg. Ob er sich wohl umbringen würde? 

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden…" hauchte Potter. Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich leer.

„Was meinst du Potter."

„Obwohl dies heute eigentlich dein Untergang sein sollte Malfoy, hast du es geschafft meine Familie zu zerstören, meine Ehe, meine Hoffnung und meine einzige Liebe." Potter blickt zu Lucius auf.

„Tja, sagen wir mal, damit sind die Malfoys und die Potters nun quitt." Potter hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Dein Familieglück mit deiner Frau und deinen zwei Onkeln gegen das Leben meines Sohnes und das meines besten Freundes. Mein Dunkles Mahl gegen deine Hoffnung. Meine Liebe gegen deine. Jetzt wir quitt, meinst du nicht Harry?"

„Du hast Recht Lucius. Damit sind wir wirklich quitt."

Die beiden lächelten sich traurig an. 

*****

+ENDE+

Hab's dezent überarbeitet^^.

A/N: So das war's. Bitte schreibt mir Kommentare. Mir ist wirklich wichtig was ihr von dieser Geschichte haltet.^^ 


End file.
